This invention is directed to an animal compartment and more specifically, this invention is directed to an all inclusive animal compartment.
Animal compartments are well known in the art and are used to house animals and protect them from adverse weather conditions such as cold temperatures and precipitation. While these animal compartments provide shelter for the dog, they often provide the bare minimum to care for an animal's life. Additionally, these animal compartments require daily maintenance by the animal's caretaker to provide food and water to the animal.
Typically, because these animal compartments contain the bare minimum to care for an animal, they are inconvenient and add additional time to care for an animal as food, drugs, and water are not readily available. Therefore a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
Thus, an object of this invention is to provide an animal compartment that is more convenient to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an animal compartment with storage capacity so that care items are readily available.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.